Surprise Ryoma!
by kataiookami
Summary: Its nearly Ryoma's birthday and his Senpai's are planning a surprise party for him but what happens when his senpais invite Ryuuzaki and Kintarou? RyoxSakuxKin Bad summary R
1. Prologue

**Hey minna! **

**Kataiookami here this is my 1****st**** RyoxSakuxKin fanfic hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince Of Tennis (sadly...)**

* * *

"Nya! Oishi, what date is it today?" Eiji asked while fixing his tennis things so he can go home, after all, practice was already over.

"It's December 21" Oishi replied while wearing his Seigaku jacket so he won't get cold since it is winter.

"Nya! Its almost Christmas!" Eiji exclaimed happily as he was putting his tennis bag behind his back

"And you know who's birthday it is on Christmas Eve right?" Oishi asked already walking away to the path of his house

"Whaaat?! Who is it?! Nya, tell me!!" Eiji screamed while running towards Oishi

"So you mean you really don't know?"

"Not that I could recall…" Eiji said while putting his index finger on his chin "hmmmm…Oh now I remember its Ochibi's birthday on that day right?!"

"Yup!"

"Oi! Oishi, Eiji!" someone called from behind them as they were walking down the street

"Hey Fuji!" they both said at the same time while Fuji just smiled at them

"Nya! Fuji did you know that someone in the team has a birthday coming up in 3 days?"

"Uh yah its Echizen right?"

"Nya! Bingo!"

"Hmmm…this should be interesting…" Fuji said grinning

"What do you think he's planning now?" Oishi whispered to Eiji as he just shivered and the idea then there was an awkward silence

"Hey guys" Fuji said breaking the silence "what do you think about throwing Echizen a surprise party at the tennis courts?"

"Nya! That's a great idea" Eiji exclaimed obviously excited with the idea

"But who do we invite?" questioned Oishi

"I'll take care of that" Fuji replied "Well anyways I have to go Ja ne!" Fuji said walking away waving one hand in the air

* * *

**Kataiookami here!**

**Well this is my first ever PoT fanfic sorry about it being boring at first and for not making Ryoma appear but don't worry he'll be joining us in the next chapter so make sure to tune in!**

**P.S.: Leave reviews they give me inspiration! **


	2. Prince appears

**Hey minna!**

**Thanks for all your reviews they mean a lot to me! Well here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy! I also want to take this chance to thank kuripsuthebunny for helping me with this story and of I also want to thank the reviewers, thanks a lot you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis if I did Ryoma and Sakuno would have ended up together…**

* * *

**December 22**

At the tennis courts before the tennis team practice all of the regulars where talking and planning about the surprise party since our prince was no where to be found at the moment.

"Nya! I want to bring the balloons!" Eiji exclaimed.

"100 chance Taka would say sushi" Inui said with his glasses gleaming.

"I guess that's my job then" Taka said as he scratched his head.

"Ii data" Inui said as he scribbled notes into his notebook.

"So, here is the list Oishi will bring the decorations" Fuji said looking at Oishi.

"Hai"

"Eiji will bring the decorations"

"Hai!"

"Taka will bring the Sushi"

"Hai!"

Momo will bring the other foods"

"Hai!"

"Fshhh the food will sure taste bad"

"What did you say Mamushi!?"

"What did you call me?!"

"Okay, okay knock it off" Oishi said as he faced Momo and Kaido.

" Hai senpai" the both said.

"Can I continue?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Hai" Oishi replied

"Kaido will bring the plastic cups and plates"

"Fssssshhhhhh hai"

"and, I will bring the plastic spoon and forks" Fuji said with a smile.

"Nya! Then that's it!" Eiji said while putting both his arms up.

"But what's Inui going to bring, plus no one's going to bring the drinks…" Oishi pointed out then he just put two and two together as he looked at everyone with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh" they all said in unison

"Please make it your best work to date okay Inui?" Fuji said facing Inui

"NO!" the regulars said all except of course Inui and Fuji

"Hm, why not?" Fuji said turning to the others

"ah, why don't I ask Tezuka to bring the drinks and Inui can help me find the decorations." Oishi offered

"Is that okay with you Inui?" Fuji asked

"Ii data" Inui replied

"We'll take that as a yes" they all said

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A certain auburn haired girl was walking the corridors of Seigaku looking for boy who is known as the Prince of Tennis.

'_Mou, I know oba-chan asked me to look for Ryoma but she never told me where I should start looking…' _Sakuno thought as she proceeded to the 3rd floor of the building remembering what happened when her Oba-chan asked her to look for Ryoma.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Oi! Sakuno, could you do me a favor?" Ryuzaki Sumire the couch of Seigaku's boys tennis team asked her granddaughter who was wearing a plain white shirt, tennis skirt and a pink sweat band on her right hand, she was practicing her tennis skills against the wall._

"_Hai, Oba-chan" Sakuno replied facing her coach looking sweaty._

"_I need you to look for Ryoma since it's almost practice and he's nowhere to be seen and I would look for him myself but I have to discuss something with Tezuka" she said as she watched her granddaughter turn her back walk to the bench and got her towel._

"_Hai!" Sakuno replied as she wiped her face with the towel._

"_Arigatou Sakuno" Coach Ryuzaki replied as she looked at her watch "I have to go" she said to Sakuno._

"_Ah! Oba-chan, do you know where I should look first?" Sakuno said as she turned around only to find no one there._

* * *

Sakuno who was walking up the stairs just sighed at her flashback then she decided to stop and think as to where Ryoma could possibly be.

'_hmm where could he have gone to' _she thought as she leaned on the wall.

"Oh, what do we have here?" a voice said "ah pretty girl alone here?" Sakuno just looked up to see a man about 2 years older that was her walking towards her eyeing her with a mischievous grin on his face. The man moved closer to Sakuno until he was standing right in front of her.

"Its dangerous for you to be here all alone you know" he said maliciously while inching his face slowly towards Sakuno until there face was only a few-inches apart.

'_Mou, what should I do I think this man is going to-" _Sakuno closed her eyes at the thought not knowing what do to, she waited for something to happen but nothing happened, she opened her eyes only to see the man who was trying to rape her, on the floor with a bruise on one of his cheeks and a smashed Ponta can beside him.

"Mada Mada Dane" a very familiar voice said. '_that voice…' _Sakuno thought as she looked at the direction of the familiar voice.

"R-r-r-yoma-kun!" she exclaimed as she looked at him with disbelief that he actually saved her. He was wearing his usual Seigaku jersey, blue shorts and his signature white Fila cap.

"Hn" he replied walking towards her. "why aren't you going home yet school ended 30 minutes ago."

"A-ah y-you see Oba-chan a-a-asked me to l-l-l-look for you because tennis practice is a-a-about to s-s-start."

"Hn" he replied the started walking down the stairs knowing that Sakuno would follow "you owe me Ponta by the way."

"Ah, Hai! and um, a-a-a-arigatou for earlier."

"Hn."

* * *

When they reached their desired destination everyone noticed their arrival.

"Oi! Echizen I see you brought your girlfriend with you" Momo said with a mischievous grin.

"Nya! Ochibi's growing up!" Eiji exclaimed with a grin that looked like it was about to reach his ears.

Upon hearing this Sakuno immediatly blushed different shades of red while Ryoma pulled down the rim of his hat in annoyance.

"Eiji, Momoshiro! 20 laps!" Tezuka said to the both of them with a hint of annoyance "you will join them as well for being late" he said facing Echizen.

"Nya! Buchou is mean" Eiji said pouting.

"I know!" Momo said in agreement.

"Anymore complaints and I'll make it 30 laps instead" Tezuka said successfully making Eiji shut up for a while.

"Ah! I-I-I better g-g-go now I d-d-don't want to bother y-y-our tennis p-p-practice" Sakuno said trying her best not to stutter so much

"No" Ryoma replied

"Why not?"

"Because..." Ryoma said pulling the rim of his hat even lower to hide his faint blush "because you owe me a grape Ponta which I always buy after practice so you have to stay and watch."

"H-hai..." Sakuno said sounding a little disappointed at the thought that Ryoma only wanted her there because of the grape Ponta she owed him.

"Echizen!" Tezuka called with a deadly tone.

"Hn" was all Ryoma could say before he started running the laps. '_What was that feeling I felt awhile ago when that guy was trying to rape...well molest Ryuzaki…' _Ryoma thought while running and ignoring all the side comments of his senpais about him and Sakuno. '_I felt so angry with that guy could I be…jealous..No that can't, be I don't have any feelings for Ryuzaki…or do I?'_ he thought as he tried to comprehend what feeling he just experienced a little while ago.

* * *

**Hey, kataiookami here! **

**Here's chapter 2! Our prince has finally appeared! Hope you enjoyed reading this! The next chapter would most probably be after tennis practice so it's on the same date (December 22) so make sure to tune in!. I also tried to make this a little longer... I hope I can make the next one longer than this one... Oh yeah um Ryoma didn't notice that Sakuno was disappointed by his answer (aww poor Sakuno). Also about the guy dunno why I made Ryoma call him a rapist buy he's more of a molestor...**

**And someone makes his appearance guess who it is in the reviews!**

**Ja! **


	3. Kintarou!

**Hey guys!**

**Here's chapter 3! The chapter is set on the same date as the last chapter (December 22) but only it's already after tennis practice. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

**December 22 after tennis practice**

Ryoma was casually walking with his tennis things behind his back in the school grounds making his way to the front entrance. While he was walking he was staring at the grape Ponta given to him a certain auburn haired girl just a little while ago…

_Flashback_

_After tennis practice Ryoma went straight to the vending machines where he and Sakuno would meet. When he arrived he saw Sakuno standing there waiting for him to arrive. _

"_Do you have it?" Ryoma asked facing Sakuno._

"_H-Hai!" Sakuno replied handing him a can grape Ponta. Ryoma accepted it and started drinking it. They both were faced with an awkward silence…_

"_Ne, Ryuzaki-chan can I talk to you for a minute?" a voice coming from behind broke the silence._

"_Hai! Senpai-Fuji" Sakuno answered with a smile. She turned to Ryoma then said "J-Ja R-Ryoma-kun s-see you t-tomorrow." then she went off with Fuji. _

'_Here's that feeling again… come to think of it why was she acting all nice to senpai-Fuji? And why did she at him?! She can only smile like that when she is talking to me! And me alone!...wait…what the hell did I just think of that?!' Ryoma thought as he started walking to the club room to fix his things so that he can finally get home. _

* * *

Sakuno was walking towards the entrance of Seigaku while remembering what Fuji-senpai had told her…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ne, Ryuzaki-chan can I talk to you for a minute?" a voice coming from behind said._

"_Hai! Senpai-Fuji" Sakuno answered with a smile. She turned to Ryoma then said "J-Ja R-Ryoma-kun s-see you t-tomorrow." then she went off with Fuji._

"_Nani? Senpai-Fuji?" Sakuno asked as she followed Fuji and stopped when Fuji stopped and faced her. _

"_I have a big favor to ask you" Fuji said with his trademark smile._

"_Nani?"_

"_You see it's almost Echizen's birthday and the regulars and I have decided to form a surprise party for him in the tennis courts and I was wondering if you would like to come?_

"_Ah, Hai! If it's not a bother that is" _

"_Of course not" Fuji said as he continued to smile "But that's not the big favor I said earlier…"_

"_What is it then senpai-Fuji?" Sakuno said as she looked at him with a perplexed look._

"_you see…"_

* * *

Sakuno just sighed at the favor Fuji asked her to do. When she arrived at the entrance she noticed a boy there about the age of Ryoma but was studying in Seigaku. She ran to the direction while shouting "Kintarou-kun!" so she would get his attention.

"Sakuno-chan!" He shouted with a smile forming on his face as he waved one arm as means of saying 'I'm here!' or 'hi!'

"Kintarou-kun I need to tell you something that Fuji-senpai told me to tell you." she said to him.

"Nani?" Kintarou looking perplexed.

Ryoma who was finished fixing his things went out of the club room making his way to the Seigaku entrance. While he was walking he couldn't help but stare at the Ponta given to him by Sakuno as a payment for him saving her…

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

'_what was that feeling I had when that molester was going for Ryuzaki and the time when senpai-Fuji talked to her secretly…was it really jealousy? If so, then why?' _I thought about as I headed for the entrance. When I got there I had a mixed feeling of that unknown feeling and anger…

'_What the hell he is he doing here?! and with Sakuno?!' _I exclaimed in my head while clenching my fists in anger.I stood there watching Sakuno and Kintarou from behind a tree. I watched Kintarou whisper something in Sakuno's ear that made her laugh.

"That's the last straw." I mumbled under my breath as I walked over to the two.

**End of Ryoma's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oi! Koshimae!" Kintarou exclaimed as he saw Ryoma walking over to them.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said as she faced him.

"Hn" Ryoma 'replied' as he faced Sakuno then took a hold of her hand and started walking.

"R-Ryoma-kun, where are we going?" Sakuno asked while blushing at the sudden action of Ryoma.

"I'm walking you home." Ryoma replied with a little bit of coldness in it.

"But I can walk home on my own." Sakuno replied "and what about Kintarou-kun?" Ryoma made no reply as he just continued to walk towards Sakuno's house…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ho ho Ryoma's being competitive!" Kintarou exclaimed as he stared at the direction of where Sakuno and Ryoma headed too. '_looks like I have competition!"_ Kintarou thought as he made his way to his own home.

"NICE MOVE OCHIBI!" a voice boomed from behind a bush

"Shhh senpai-Eiji someone might hear us!" another voice said

"Nya! But no one's there!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Fshhh baka."

"What did you say Mamushi?!"

"Fsssh deaf and stupid."

"You want a fight!?"

"Now, now, stop it!"

"Hai" two voices said at the same time

"But where is Echizen taking her?"

"10 chance Echizen is taking her to a secluded place, 30 chance that Echizen taking her to his house and 60 chance Echizen is taking her to her house."

"Nya! Why to go Ochibi!"

"So young, so young."

"Hey guys…you think we can get of this bush now?"

"0.2 chance of that happening."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Back to Ryoma and Sakuno **

'_I never thought hands could be this soft and smooth' _Ryoma thought as he continued to hold her hand.

"A-ah, R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said breaking his chain of thoughts "I can w-walk on m-my own s-s-so you can l-let go n-now."

"Hn" Ryoma replied while letting go of her hand feeling a little disappointed. Ryoma looked over to the hand he just held and saw a bracelet that looked hand made and had wooden beads on it, it looked fairly simple '_did Kintarou give that to her?'_

"Who gave you that?" Ryoma said with a hint of coldness in it as he faced the bracelet on her wrist.

"O-oh this?" she said as she lifted her wrist showing her bracelet

"Hn"

"This is a-a g-g-good luck charm t-that I m-made."

"Let me guess…for the English test right?"

"H-Hai!"

"Did you ace it?"

"H-Hai! A-and that's why I-I decided t-t-to carry it a-a-round so o-often."

"Hn" Ryoma said while stopping at the gate of Sakuno's house

"A-arigatou R-Ryoma-kun!"

"Hn" Ryoma said as he walked away "Don't go near any strangers like what happened before tennis practice" he shouted still walking.

"H-Hai!" Sakuno said blushing '_Is he concerned for me?...nah maybe it's just my imagination' _

* * *

**Hey! Kataiookami here!**

**Well that's chapter three I'm a little disappointed with this chapter…but I hope you guys would forgive me if you are disappointed too! And winners are those who guessed Kintarou as the special appearance! Yah the scene of the good luck charm was from the idea of kuripsuthebunny! Next chap might come a little late or maybe not we'll see I have a hectic schedule and this 13 year old Filipina has to have a break! Haha! Maybe you guys can put this on story alert. And whatever Kuripsuthebunny said in her review is not true...**

**Kuripsuthebunny: really?**

**Me: Yes really**

**Kuripsuthebunny: tingnan lang natin….**

**Me: Hay, naku**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ja! **


	4. Buying Ryoma's gift

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the more or less late update… if you want the reason, it's because I've been addictivly watching _'Vampire Knight'._ Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it and if possible please read Kuripsuthebunny's story It 'All Started With A…' and please review it too! Also sorry if there are any typo's or grammar mistakes my editor was busy, so I couldn't ask her to proofread the whole chap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

**December 23**

* * *

RIIING

RIIING

RII-

"Mou, just 5 more minutes…" an auburn haired girl mumbled as she turned to her side trying to gain more sleep. _'Why did I set up the alarm clock when it's a Saturday?' _she thought as she opened her eyes a little to see a calendar that said '_December 23 buy Ryoma's present'_ she read in her mind. She stared at the calendar for about 10 seconds after reading the note she sprang out of bed "I can't believe I forgot about that!" she exclaimed as she went over her clothes.

* * *

**After a few minutes…**

Sakuno ran down the stairs all dressed with a small bag on her shoulders.

"Oi! Sakuno!" her grandmother called for her.

"Hai! Nani? Oba-chan?" Sakuno said peering into the kitchen revealing her grandmother cooking some Japanese food.

"Don't you want some breakfast before you go out?"

"Ah! No it's all right oba-chan I'm not that hungry"

"Are sure?"

"Hai!"

"There's some money on the table in case you don't have enough"

"Arigatou! Oba-chan!" Sakuno replied with a smile before going over to the table picking up the money and putting it in her small hand bag.

"Ja ne! oba-chan!" Sakuno said as she put on her shoes.

"Ja ne! be careful!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted from the kitchen.

"Hai!" Sakuno replied as she went out and walked to the mall.

* * *

**At the mall…**

"I wonder what I should buy for Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said to herself as she put her index finger on her chin

"Sakuno-chan!!" A voice called her. She looked around to find no one she knew until she looked to her right and saw…

"Ah! Kintarou-kun!" Sakuno said to him as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying Koshimae's gift of course!" he exclaimed with a smile "How 'bout you?"

"Same" Sakuno replied with a smile. She noticed that Kintarou had a plastic bag with him. "you already bought one?"

"Hm?" he replied as he saw Sakuno look at the plastic bag he was holding "Oh! Yeah, I bought these for him" He said as he took out a box from the plastic bag, he opened the box and it revealed a new pair of tennis shoes.

"Sugoi!" Sakuno exclaimed "you must have a lot of money don't you Kintarou-kun?"

"No! No! I borrowed the money from my parents that's all"

"Oh okay" Sakuno replied looking a little embarrassed.

"Since you didn't buy anything yet why don't I help you look?" Kintarou offered.

"I can't, I mean I don't want to trouble you"

"It's no trouble at all, besides it's dangerous for a girl like you to go around in a public place alone!"

"Okay then" Sakuno replied as she sighed in defeat. When Sakuno heard the words that Kintarou said to her, she suddenly remembered what Ryoma had told her yesterday…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_A-arigatou, R-Ryoma-kun!"_

"_Hn" Ryoma said as he walked away "Don't go near any strangers like what happened before tennis practice" he shouted still walking._

* * *

The sudden thought of that made her blush in light shades of red.

"What are you planning to buy Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou asked as he broke her chain of thoughts.

"I don't know yet" Sakuno said in reply.

"Why don't we try in this shop?" Kintarou said while pointing at a sports shop.

"Hai!" Sakuno replied in hopes to find Ryoma's gift.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

**Ryoma's house**

Ryoma rubbed his eyes as he sat up to find something heavy on his lap.

"Meow" Karupin said

"Karupin get off" Ryoma said to his cat.

"Meoww" Karupin said as he jumped out of Ryoma's lap.

"What happened yesterday again?" Ryoma asked himself. Then sudden flashbacks of Fuji wanting to talk to Sakuno then he saw Kintarou talk to Sakuno, he took her hand and walked her home. At that flashback Ryoma suddenly had a faint blush on his cheeks. _'Gah! Why did my heart feel like it was pounding faster then usual?' _Ryoma thought to himself '_Maybe tennis could get my mind off of these things'_ Ryoma said as he changed to his tennis outfit he got his things and went downstairs.

"Oi! Oi! Ryoma!" his father called for him.

"What do you want oyaji?" Ryoma said plainly.

"Where are you going?" His father said as he was reading a 'newspaper'

'_Probably has a perverted magazine hidden' _Ryoma thought "None of your business"

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast Ryoma?" A female voice said which was belonging to Ryoma's cousin Nanako.

"No"

"So are you going on a date then?" Nanjiro asked with a grin.

"Uncle! Don't tease Ryoma" Nanako scolded him.

"Ja" Ryoma said plainly before closing the door.

* * *

**Back to Kintarou and Sakuno…**

Sakuno sighed as she and Kintarou went out of the sports shop. '_Those things were way too expensive' _Sakuno thought as she continued to walk looking for a shop until…

GRUMMMBLLEE

Sakuno looked at Kintarou whose stomach was rumbling. Kintarou just put one hand on his stomach and blushed.

"Sorry" he said

"Its' okay, why don't we get something to eat first oba-chan gave me money for some food so I'll treat you" Sakuno said with a smile.

"No! I mean you don't have to pay for mine I'll do it myself I have extra money" Kintarou said as he waved two of his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry about it" Sakuno insisted "Let's just say it's my payback for accompanying me"

"Fine" Kintarou said in defeat then he sighed.

* * *

**At the Park…**

_Pok_

_Pok _

_Pok_

The sound was made by a tennis ball that was hitting the wall. Ryoma was practicing his tennis skill with the wall.

'_23'_

'_24'_

'_25'_ Ryoma counted in his head.

"Oi! Echizen!" someone called from behind.

Ryoma stopped practicing. He caught the ball with his right hand and put his racquet on his shoulders. He looked back to see Fuji smiling at him.

"Nani? Fuji-senpai?"

"It's rare to see you at the public courts" He said grinning

'_This can't be good' _Ryoma thought "Hn" was the reply he gave to Fuji as he sat on the bench.

"I see you're troubled" Fuji said as he walked over to Ryoma and sat down beside him.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know" Fuji said as he opened his eyes "You just have to trust what your heart says about _her_"

"What my heart says?" Ryoma asked looking perplexed '_Does he know what happened between me and Sakuno yesterday?' _Ryoma thought.

"Anyways, I have to buy some things, Ja ne!" Fuji said as he got up and walked away.

"Wait Fuji-senpai, you still have to explain what you said"

"You'll figure it out" Fuji said running while waving one hand in the air.

'_What my heart says? Does he mean what my heart says about her? Does he mean Sakuno_?' Ryoma thought as he packed his things and went back home to think over what Fuji had just told him.

* * *

**Kataiookami here!**

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you liked it as I said at the start I apologize for the kind of late update also please read Kuripsuthebunny's story It **_**'All Started With A…'**_** and please review it but don't forget to review **_**'Surprise Ryoma'**_** as well! The next chap will be on the same day starting of with Sakuno and Kintarou still at the mall make sure to tune in!**

**Ja! **


	5. Adventures at the mall

**Sorry for the late update again! My bro keeps on using the PC so when I asked him if I can borrow he said to use the laptop so here I am typing on the laptop…well enough of that and let us get to the story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis…**

* * *

**In the mall…**

"Ah! The food there was great!" Kintarou exclaimed while rubbing his stomach. Sakuno chuckled at him.

"What's so funny?" Kintarou asked looking at Sakuno.

"Nothing" Sakuno replied with a smile, she noticed Kintarou looking somewhere else. She turned to look at the direction Kintarou was looking and saw a young girl about the age of 4-5 looking around frantically while tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I think she's lost." Kintarou said "We should help her." Sakuno nodded and approached the young girl with Kintarou following behind her.

"Hello" Sakuno said looking at the little girl smiling. The little girl looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, were here to help you find your mommy and daddy" Sakuno said looking at the little girl who was now a little calmer.

"What's your name?" Kintarou asked

"My name is Chelsea." The little girl replied with her voice shaking a bit.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea" Sakuno replied "My name is Sakuno-chan and the boy here is Kintarou-kun."

"Sakuno-chan and Kintarou-kun!" Chelsea repeated

"Hai!" both Sakuno and Kintarou replied.

"Come on let's go look for your mommy and daddy" Sakuno said handing out her hand

"Hai!" Chelsea exclaimed smiling.

* * *

**In Ryoma's House…**

"I'm back" Ryoma said plainly.

"Back so soon?" Nanako asked Ryoma

"Hai"

"So you mean your girlfriend broke up with you?" Nanjiro asked while reading the 'newspaper'

"Shut up oyaji" Ryoma replied while glaring at his father

Uncle! Stop teasing Ryoma" Nanako exclaimed

"Fine, Oi where is Ryoma?" Nanjiro asked while looking at the direction Ryoma was just at.

"He already went to his room."

* * *

**Ryoma's room**

_'What my heart says about her...why am I so affected by those words? But what exactly does he Fuji-senpai mean by that?'_ Ryoma thought as he lay down on his bed and put his hand over his eyes _'Those unknown feelings, what do they mean? Could I possibly be in love?'_

* * *

**Back to Sakuno and Kintarou**

Kintarou and Sakuno sighed as they looked around but found no one that Chelsea said was her parents. Sakuno looked some more and found an Ice Cream store and had an idea.

"Ne, Chelsea-chan, do you want some ice cream?" Sakuno said looking at Chelsea

"Mm Hai!" Chelsea said looking happy

"Well then let's go!" Kintarou exclaimed while running to the Ice Cream store.

"Hai!" Chelsea replied while pulling Sakuno towards the Ice Cream store.

* * *

**In another mall…**

"Guy's, have everything that you need for the surprise party?" asked Oishi looking at the regulars (except Tezuka who wasn't there)

"Nya we have it all!" Eiji replied speaking for everybody.

"Ah! Guys! We forgot to buy Echizen's presents!" Momo exclaimed

"You're right!" Taka said

"We should buy him gifts coming from the each of us" Fuji said smiling

"Fshhhh but what will he want?"

"20 Echizen would like some food, 40 he would like some clothes and…99 that he would like some new tennis things" Inui said while looking at his notebook

"Then Tennis stuff it is!" They all exclaimed except Inui.

* * *

**Back to Kintarou and Sakuno…**

"Arigatou! Sakuno-chan and Kintarou-kun!!" Chelsea said while licking her ice cream.

"No problem" Sakuno said smiling while holding her own ice cream cone

"Excuse me officer but you see I lost my little girl…" Kintarou and Sakuno heard someone say worriedly.

"You think that could be…" Kintarou said looking at Sakuno

"Ne, Chelsea-chan, could that be your mommy?" Sakuno asked Chelsea while pointing to a woman talking to an officer

"Ah! Hai!" Chelsea said looking happy "Mooommmy!" Chelsea shouted

"Chelsea!" the woman exclaimed hugging her daughter "Excuse me but are you the people you helped my daughter?"

"Hai" Sakuno and Kintarou replied

"Arigatou and sorry for troubling you" the woman said bowing

"It's okay it was our pleasure" Kintarou said

"Arigatou again" the woman said while walking away holding her daughter's hand "Ja! Kintarou-kun and Sakuno-chan" Chelsea said waving

"Ja! Chelsea-chan" they both said

* * *

**Back to the regulars…**

"Nya Fuji what are you buying" Eiji asked as he went in a camera store where Fuji was

"I'm buying a camera" Fuji replied smiling

"For Ochibi?"

"No for myself"

"Nya! but don't you already have that kind?"

"Well, this is the new model"

"What are you gonna use it for Nya?"

"That's my secret" Fuji said grinning. Eiji backed away slowly making sure that Fuji won't notice him backing away.

* * *

**Sakuno and Kintarou…**

'It's getting late and oba-chan might worry.' Sakuno thought as she walked with Kintarou still trying to look for Ryoma's gift.

"Um, Kintarou-kun,"

"Nani?"

"I have to go now it's getting late and oba-chan might worry"

"Ah, but what about Koshimae's present?"

"Don't worry I'll figure something out"

"Should I walk you home?"

"No it's okay I've bothered you enough" Sakuno said as she started walking to the mall's exit "Ja!"

"Ja!" Kintarou said waving one hand in the air_ 'But you're no trouble at all Sakuno-chan.'_

_'Mou, what will I do? I still haven't got Ryoma-kun's present'_ Sakuno thought as she walked towards her house. She looked at her wrist and realized something. _'Oh! I know what to give him now!!'_ Sakuno exclaimed in her mind.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Kataiookami here Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 thanks to all your reviews they make me happy and inspire me to write some more! Don't forget to review for this chap as well! Next chap will either be the 2****nd**** to the last or the last so stay tune and Thanks for editing Kuripsuthebunny**

**Ja!**


	6. Surprise! part 1

****

Hey minna!

**I bring you chap 6, hope you like it! Chapter 7 will be the last so please stick with the story for the ending! Oh yeah umm in my story they have classes on X-mas…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**December 23 12:00 am **(a/n technically it's Dec 24 )

**In Sakuno's Room…**

"Almost done just a little more…" Sakuno said to herself while working on something on her desk

"Sakuno! Go to bed its' late!" Sumire shouted from her room

"In a few minutes oba-chan!" Sakuno replied _'Just a little more…'_ she thought

'_What is she doing in there?'_ Sumire wondered as she proceeded to check if all the doors were locked and everything's okay.

* * *

**About 20 minutes later…**

There done!" Sakuno exclaimed smiling as she held up an object in the air

"SAKUNO! SLEEP!" a loud voice boomed from downstairs

"Hai! Oba-chan!" Sakuno replied _'What time is it anyways?'_ Sakuno thought as she looked at the clock and saw it read 12:20 am _'What?! Its that late!?_' Sakuno thought as she headed to her bed and turned off the lamp.

* * *

**December 24…**

RIIINNNG

RIIINNNGG

RIIINNNNGGG

RIIN- click

'_Ah, finally peace'_ Sakuno thought as she drifted to sleep

* * *

**Minutes later…**

"SAKUNO WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!" Sumire's voice boomed. Sakuno got up hurriedly as she saw the clock reading 7:45 am.

"I'M LATE!!" Sakuno exclaimed as she rushed to get dressed into her uniform

* * *

**At Seigaku…**

'_Where is she?'_ Ryoma wondered as he looked around the classroom to find that the person he was looking for, to be no where in sight.

'_Could she be sick?' _Ryoma thought worriedly_ 'Wait... why am I so worried?'_

* * *

_Flashback…_

'_What my heart says about her...why am I so affected by those words? But what exactly does he Fuji-senpai mean by that?' _Ryoma thought as he lay down on his bed and put his hand over his eyes '_Those unknown feeling what do they mean? Could I possibly be in love?' _

After a few minutes of contemplation, Ryoma finally came to a conclusion '_I am aren't I?'_ he thought while smiling a little.

* * *

"Hn." Ryoma said out loud while putting on a faint smile

"RYOMA!" a voice boomed, catching Ryoma's attention "STOP DAY DREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION"

"Hai." Ryoma said plainly

'_Whoosh' _

The door of the classroom opened revealing a young auburn haired girl who was panting heavily. "Sorry I'm late!!" she said while bowing.

"Glad you could join us Ms. Ryuzaki" the teacher said sarcastically "Now go to your seat." he said sternly.

'_Well at least I know she's not sick.'_ Ryoma thought

* * *

**After classes and tennis practice… (a/n: think like around 5:30pm)**

"So, how are we going to distract Echizen?" Momo asked the regulars as the stayed in the tennis courts to do last minute planning.

"Ah, I'll take care of that" Fuji said while sadistically grinning

"What are you planning?" Oishi asked

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

**At the Seigaku gates…**

"Ryoma!" A voice called from behind the tennis prodigy who was about to exit the gates of Seigaku.

"Buchou?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Hn?"

"Do you think you can tutor Sakuno for a while in tennis?" Tezuka said sternly with and impassive face

'_That sounded more like a command…but I'm not complaining.' _Ryoma thought. "Hn." he replied

Tezuka took that as a yes and told him where Ryuzaki is practicing at.

* * *

**In a secluded area…**

A young auburn haired girl was trying to hit the ball as it bounced off the wall but missed it completely.

"Legs too bent, hips too wobbly an hair too long" a male voice said from behind.

"R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said surprised. "W-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"Hn" Ryoma replied as he walked over to Sakuno and showed the correct movement of a forehand.

"Hold it right there!" a deep voice boomed from behind

"Who are you?" Ryoma said while looking back. He saw 2 men wearing all black with masks covering their faces one was wearing blue the other a red mask.

"Don't move" the other man with the blue mask said taking out a handgun. Ryoma scowled at this while Sakuno froze at the sight of the gun.

"You!!" The man said pointing at Ryoma "Move to the left." the man commanded. Ryoma didn't bother moving or show any signs of movement.

"NOW!" The other man with the red mask said pointing the gun at Ryoma. Ryoma had no choice so he moved to the far left "Good." the man with the red mask said

"Now…" the man with the red mask said moving closer to Sakuno. After a few inspections he took her and covered her mouth with a handkerchief, rendering her unconscious. Ryoma watched this all happen, he growled at the two men and picked up his tennis racquet, but the blue masked man saw this and shot a bullet through the racquet. Ryoma froze then dropped the racquet.

"Don't do anything funny kid." the blue masked man said to him. The red masked man ran together with the blue masked man.

"They're heading for the tennis courts!" Ryoma exclaimed as he ran after the men while picking up Sakuno's raquet and a few tennis balls_. 'I'm going to get you back Sakuno.'_

* * *

**Kataiookami here!**

**Well that's it for chap 6! What do you think will happen in the next chappie? Guess it in the reviews!**

**Ja!**

**PS: sorry of Ryoma was OOC here!**


	7. Surprise part 2

**Hey guys!**

**Kataiookami here! Here's the final chapter of '**_**Surprise Ryoma!' **_**Thank you for all your support! ****Hope you like it review after k? (expecting more reviews than before )**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Now…" the man with the red mask said moving closer to Sakuno. After a few inspections he took her and covered her mouth with a handkerchief rendering her unconscious. As Ryoma watched this all happen, he growled at the two men and picked up his tennis racquet, but the blue masked man saw this and shot a bullet through the racquet. Ryoma froze then dropped the racquet._

"_Don't do anything funny kid" the blue masked man said to him. The red masked man ran together with the blue masked man._

"_They're heading for the tennis courts!" Ryoma exclaimed as he ran after the men while picking up Sakuno's raquet and a few tennis balls. 'I'm going to get you back Sakuno' _

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

When the red masked man moved closer to Sakuno I growled in anger, I couldn't do anything. I just stood there with mixed emotions of fear and anger. When the man put her handkerchief over Sakuno's mouth making her unconscious I clenched my fists as hard as I could. When they took her away I wanted to scream 'GIVE HER BACK YOU BASTARD!' but again I couldn't. When they were out of sight I grabbed the tennis racquet nearest to me and some tennis balls thinking of hitting them at full power, I ran to the direction they were going, I was thinking '_'I'm going to get you back Sakuno'_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ryoma was running at full speed to the direction the kidnappers went '_Sakuno… I will get you back I promise then I will tell you…' _Ryoma thought as he held the racquet tighter he caught up to the kidnappers, Ryoma stopped then went into his serving position then did the twist serve, but to no avail. Ryoma continued to run after the kidnappers. When he reached the tennis courts…

_Pop_

_Pop _

Strips of confetti appeared before him. '_What the?!' _Ryoma thought as he noticed a long wooden table with food on top of it, beside the long table was a smaller one with wrapped presents lying on top of it and a banger hanging above saying 'Happy Birthday Ryoma!'

"SURPRISE RYOMA!" (a/n: I can't believe I actually used my own title!) all the regulars, the 3 first years, Tomoka, the 2 kidnappers, and a completely awake and alright Sakuno screamed all at once.

"What's going on here?" Ryoma asked with a hint of annoyance

"Dude…after what we just said and everything around you, you still don't get it?" the blue masked man said

"That's not what I meant! Besides what are you doing here!?" Ryoma growled as he glared at the 2 kidnappers

"Now, now Echizen" Fuji said walking over to him

"Well, you know Fuji did hire us to do this" the red masked man said in a voice higher than it was before during the kidnapping, he took of the mask revealing a girl about the age of Fuji with black haired with brown eyes. The blue masked man also took of his mask revealing a brownish/black haired girl the same age as the other girl.

"I'm Yamada Mika" the girl who was wearing the blue mask said

"I'm Tanaka Reggie" the other girl said (aka red masked man)

"Ii data" Inui said scribbling on his notebook (a/n he even records data on people he just met?!)

"There my classmates" Fuji said

"So you hired them to kidnap Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked scowling. Fuji chuckled at this.

"Well it did bring you here right?" Momo said in place of Fuji, Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was smiling.

"Did you know about this?"

"A-ah a-at first n-no but Tanaka-senpai t-told me as s-she was k-kidnapping me"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Now…" the man with the red mask said moving closer to Sakuno. He leaned over making it look like he was inspecting her for any weapons or something like that, but in fact…

"Ok hey don't freak out," the red masked man whispered to her '_the kidnapper's talking to me? And why does he have such a high voice for a man?'_ Sakuno wondered.

"I need you to fake being unconscious, don't worry this is all part of the surprise party for Echizen" the red masked man said keeping his voice soft.

* * *

**Present…**

Ryoma just stared at her after she told her story then said "Hn"

"Well forget about the past and let's enjoy ourselves!" Momo exclaimed

"Oi!" somebody called from behind

"Kintarou-kun!"

"Oh hey guys sorry I'm late I had trouble wrapping Koshimae's present and…" Kintarou was about to continue until he saw Ryoma there looking at him. He then took about 20 sec to process everything.

"Aw, I missed the surprise?" Kintarou pouted

"Nya! It's ok! There still that party!" Eiji exclaimed

"He's right, well we better get this party going!" Fuji said while smiling his usual smile. He then gave Taka a racquet

"ALRIGHT BURNING!! LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED" Taka said as he swung the racquet up and down. Fuji then took the racquet from him.

"Gish ish Freat Ghsushi Staka-shenpai" (This is great sushi Taka-senpai) Momo said as he gobbled the food together with Eiji.

"Hey guys! Don't finish everything or else there might not be enough for everyone!" Oishi exclaimed.

"Fshhh senpai Inui brought us some karaoke" (a/n I dunno how but he just did…) Kaidoh said

"Hey! Echizen let's do a duet!" Momo exclaimed as he stopped eating and ran grabbing Ryoma and started picking a song.

"GO RYOMA-SAMA" Tomoka exclaimed from behind

"I wonder what song there going to pick" Sakuno said to herself

"let's get closer for a better look" Mika said suddenly appearing beside Sakuno

"Yamada-senpai!" Sakuno said sounding startled

"Call me Mika"

"Hai Mika-senpai"

"Let's go take a better view then" Mika said as she urged Sakuno to take a closer look with her.

"Hai, but where's Tanaka-senpai?" Sakuno asked

"Oh she's over there" Mika pointed over to the table. Sakuno looked and saw Reggie eat most of the desserts. Sakuno and Mika just sweatdropped at the sight.

"Ah! Here's a good song!" Momo exclaimed loudly

"Come on let's watch them" Mika said smiling '_should be fun especially if they sing bad'_

3…

2…

1…

_Fui ni senaka megakete tobinoreba_

_Katagoshi ni aozora_

_Sabita PEDAL wo fumikomu tsumasaki ga_

_Ikigire shita shunkan_

_"Darashinai ne"'tte tsubuyaita_

_Tsuyogatte JOKE tobashita_

_Tende kamiawanai kaiwa ni_

_Hana wa sakisou ni nai_

_Feel'n the sky Tobidasou_

_Kangaeta'tte Nayanda'tte shou ga nai!_

_Blowing in the sky Tomaranai_

_Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!_

_Totsuzen, kaiwa ni warikomu hizashi_

_Ki ga tsukeba yuugure_

_FAST FOOD de moriagatteitara_

_Jikan wo wasureteta_

_UNBALANCE na oretachi wo_

_Warau Yuuyake-iro no tsuki_

_Sokkenaku wakareta senaka ga_

_Sukoshi monotarinai_

_Feel'n the sky Kakedasou_

_Ganbatta'tte muri shita'tte iin'ja nai!_

_Blowing in the sky Tomaranai_

_Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!_

_Feel'n the sky Tobidasou_

_Kangaeta'tte Nayanda'tte shou ga nai!_

_Blowing in the sky Tomaranai_

_Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!_

_Feel'n the sky Kakedasou_

_Ganbatta'tte muri shita'tte iin'ja nai!_

_Blowing in the sky Tomaranai_

_Ashita wo oikoshiteyuke!!_

"Okay…I take that back" Mika said out loud

"What did you say Mika-senpai?" Sakuno asked

"Oh, nothing" Mika said smiling '_Darn it should have been good for blackmail'_ (a/n yes another Fuji but there are no OC pairings here)

"WOHOOO! GO-RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka shouted

"Nya! Who new Ochibi and Momo can sing?" Eiji exclaimed walking over to them with Tezuka, Oishi, Kaidoh, Inui, Fuji and Taka.

"Fshhhh Momoshiro sang like a dying cat"

"What did you say mamushi?!"

"Stop or 50 laps"

"Hai…"

"Hn" was all Ryoma could say while glaring at Kintarou who was now talking to Sakuno.

"Who's next?" Fuji asked grinning

"Nya! What about our 2 new friends!" Eiji exclaimed while calling for Reggie to come and sing.

"I can't sing" Reggie said with a smile. Then and idea popped into her head "Ah but Mika sings great!" she pointed out grinning

"Ii data"

"No I don't!" Mika said while waving 2 hands in front of her

"Come on just one song" they all said curious to see how their new friend sings.

"Fine," Mika gave in "Just one song" she said

"Hai!" they all replied except for Tezuka and Inui

"So what song" Mika asked herself as she looked over the book that had the list of songs "Ah here we go"

Ryoma walked over to where Sakuno and Kintarou were with a glare which was intended for Kintarou.

"Oi Ryuzaki," Ryoma called

"D-Daijoubu R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked looking perplexed

"Come with me" Ryoma called as the music of the Karaoke started and the singing begun.

_Do you remember? The day we met _

_If I close my eyes, there you are _

_Tears flowing, all alone _

_Hurt and lost _

_Even if you can't see where you're going _

_Even if your heart stumbles _

_I promise you, I'll search for you _

_Your courage makes me smile _

"H-hai" Sakuno replied as she followed Ryoma out of the tennis courts where the party was being held to the garden under a Sakura tree.

_Someday we'll fly in the sky _

_I can fly for you _

_Kick away cowardice and weakness _

_The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of _

_You're not alone _

_Don't give up _

_I will always _

_Protect you... _

The singing continued as Sakuno and Ryoma sat under the Sakura Tree listening…

_The shapeless horizon _

_The evening sun melts _

_Even if it seems as if a freezing night has come _

_Don't be afraid, I'll be by your side _

Then Ryoma heard another voice starting to sing but this time it was closer to where he was. He looked to the direction of the music and saw Sakuno singing with the moonlight shining above her.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Ryoma's POV**

I was sitting under the Sakura Tree with Sakuno not knowing on what to do next. I just listened to the music hoping for some answers, then, I heard another voice. A beautiful voice I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw her. She looked so beautiful and the moonlight made it even more stunning to look at.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ryoma was now looking at Sakuno who was singing with her eyes closed. He continued to watch her as she sang the song.

_Even if you're far away _

_And there are times we can't be close together _

_I'm always, always thinking of you _

_That's why I can be strong _

_Someday we'll fly in the sky _

_Spreading my huge wings _

_Seeing through the lies and falsehoods _

_The world you admired _

_The world I admired _

_I won't run away _

_I won't turn my back _

_I will always _

_Believe in you... _

_I can feel the surge of your kindness _

_When I laugh... See?_

_Someday we'll fly in the sky _

_I can fly for you _

_Kick away cowardice and weakness _

_The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of _

_You're not alone _

_Don't give up _

_I will always _

_Protect you... _

As the song ended Sakuno opened her eyes to see the tennis prince looking at her. She was blushing 10 shades of red.

"Y-you h-heard me?" Sakuno asked whule trying to avoid looking at Ryoma

"Hai" Ryoma said plainly as he tired to regain his composure. "Where's my gift?" Ryoma asked out of the blue.

"Nani?"

"I looked at all the presents pilled up there but none of then are from you" Ryoma said as he looked directly into her eyes looking for an answer.

"A-ah w-well y-you see i-it's with m-me" Sakuno said trying not to stutter as much but failed

"Can I have it already?"

"A-ah H-hai" Sakuno replied taking out a handmade bracelet with wooden beads on it. "H-here" Sakuno said while handing it to him, she blushed even harder.

"Arigatou" Ryoma said as he inspected the bracelet '_Why does this look so familiar…Oh! Now I remember'_

* * *

_Flashback_

"A-ah, R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said breaking his chain of thoughts "I can w-walk on m-my own s-s-so you can l-let go n-now."

"Hn" Ryoma replied while letting go of her hand feeling a little disappointed. Ryoma looked over to the hand he just held and saw a bracelet that looked hand made and had wooden beads on it, it looked fairly simple _'did Kintarou give that to her?'_

"Who gave you that?" Ryoma said with a hint of coldness in it as he faced the bracelet on her wrist.

"O-oh this?" she said as she lifted her wrist showing her bracelet

"Hn"

"This is a-a g-g-good luck charm t-that I m-made."

"Let me guess…for the English test right?"

"H-Hai!"

"Did you ace it?"

"H-Hai! A-and that's why I-I decided t-t-to carry it a-a-round so o-often."

"Hn" Ryoma said while stopping at the gate of Sakuno's house

"For goodluck eh?" Ryoma said as he put the bracelet on his wrist

"H-hai" Sakuno replied

"Hn" Ryoma said. Then an idea popped into his head. "Since you gave me your gift I might as well give you your Christmas gift"

"N-nani?" Sakuno said '_I didn't know he brought gifts for Christmas Eve he usually gives them on Christmas day…"_

"Look here" Ryoma commanded. Sakuno did as she was told only to be met by soft lips crushing her own. After 10 sec Ryoma let go. He bent down his head so that his mouth was near her ear.

"Merry Christmas" Ryoma whispered into her hear. Sakuno could feel his breath and blushed at the feeling and what he said.

* * *

**From a nearby place…**

_Click_

"I knew this camera would make a great one for taking pictures and video's"

"Echizen" a voice called '_Good thing no one noticed that I was missing'_ Fuji thought

* * *

**Back to Sakuno and Ryoma**

"Echizen!" a voice called

"Looks like they're looking for us" Ryoma said as he leaned his head onto the trunk of the tree then stood up. "Come on" he said to Sakuno

"H-Hai" Sakuno replied _'What just happened back there?' _Sakuno thought pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "ow" Sakuno said to herself '_okay, so it wasn't a dream' _

"Ah! There you are!" Kintarou exclaimed as he walked towards Sakuno and Ryoma

"Nya! Ochibi! Time to open the presents we bought for you!" Eiji exclaimed while hugging Ryoma in a playful manner.

"Senpai! Get off" Ryoma exclaimed

"Gomen, gomen" Eiji apologized while letting go of Ryoma

* * *

**Skipping to the opening of gifts…**

"Here!" Momo said as he handed Ryoma a blue paper bag. Ryoma opened the bag and took out a grip tape. "This is your favorite isn't it?"

"Hai, arigatou senpai-Momo"

"Nya! Mine's next!" Eiji said handing Ryoma a bigger paper bag. Ryoma opened it and took out a brown teddy bear. "Nya! For ochibi!"

"Ah, arigatou senpai-Eiji" Ryoma said as he put the grip tape and bear aside

"Here Echizen" Oishi said as he handed Ryoma a wrapped present in a shape of a box. Ryoma tore the wrapper and it revealed a box when he opened the box he received a tennis shirt. "For days when your other tennis shirts are being washed"

"Arigatou senpai-Oishi"

"This is from the both of us" Reggie and Mika said noticing Ryoma glared at them. "I guess we got him good huh?" Reggie said grinning.

"Che, mada mada dane" Ryoma said with a smirk. Reggie just sighed at his reply.

"Anyways…I didn't mean to put a hole in your racquet so we got you exactly the same one" Mika said handing over a red racquet.

"Arigatou….Wait…was that a real gun? How did you know what kind of racquet? And since you got me a new one did you plan to put a hole in the other one?" Ryoma asked all of those in one breath while taking the racquet.

"Okay…well no that wasn't a real gun it's called the bloody rose from the anime Vampire Knight, I bought it from comic alley and covered the sign that says 'bloody rose', we knew what kind of racquet from Inui and no we didn't plan to put a hole it just happened" Reggie said answering all of the questions Ryoma had asked.

"Okay…" Ryoma replied

"Echizen" Inui said handing him a green notebook, "Here's the list of the data I collected on you"

"Arigatou senpai-Inui" Ryoma replied taking the green notebook

"Ah…Echizen" Taka said "For my gift you can have free sushi for the rest of the month"

"Nya! What about us!" Eiji complained

"Eiji" Tezuka warned

"Hai…"

"Arigatou senpai-Kawamura" Ryoma replied

"Fshhhhh Echizen here" Kaidoh said handing him a new tennis bag.

"Arigatou senpai- Kaidoh"

"Koshimae! Here!" Kintarou said handing him a wrapped box. Ryoma opened it and received a new pair of tennis shoes. "I noticed yours was worn out so I decided to give you new ones"

"Arigatou" Ryoma said plainly

"Echizen" Fuji said as he handed him several photos. Ryoma looked at them and he went wide eyed as he saw what was on them. There was Ryoma and Sakuno and the whole incident with him and Sakuno under the Sakura Tree.

"What's picture is it?" Momo asked curiously as he moved behind Ryoma but Ryoma quickly hid the pictures. "Come on Echizen!" Momo complained trying to pry the pictures off of his hands.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma exclaimed

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka warned

"Gomen buchou"

"Echizen" Tezuka said as he caught Ryoma's attention. Tezuka handed Ryoma a set of new sweat bands (a/n I know it's weird but I have no idea of what Tezuka could give). "Don't let your guard down"

"Hai and arigatou-buchou"

"Nya! Since ochibi has all of his gifts! Lets's eat the cake!" Eiji exclaimed

"I agree!" Momo said

"Fshh pig"

"Shut up"

"What did you say!?"

"Now, now you two" Oishi said

Ryoma and the others sweatdropped at the sight and headed for the cake.

* * *

**After all the cake eating…mainly time to go home…**

Everyone went home and the only ones left were Ryoma, Sakuno and Kintarou.

"Well, would you like for me to take you home Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou offered

"No she doesn't" Ryoma answered in a cold tone and a glare.

"Fine" Kintarou said as he returned the glare "Ja then, see you around!"

"Ja Kintarou-kun!" Sakuno replied as she watched Kintarou walk till he was our of sight

"I'll take you home" Ryoma said

"H-hai" Sakuno replied with a smile and a blush

Sakuno and Ryoma walked home in silence until they reached her house.

"Well j-ja R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said. Ryoma smirked and grabbed Sakuno's wrist making her head fall on his chest. Ryoma embraced Sakuno then whispered to her ear "Ja, I'll see you tomorrow on the roof at lunch" then let go of Sakuno and pecked her on the cheek. Sakuno could not respond and watched Ryoma as he walked away disappearing from sight.

"I love you Ryoma-kun" Sakuno mumbled to herself as she entered her house.

* * *

**In front of Ryoma's house…**

Ryoma arrived at his front door. He looked up to the sky and said "I love you Sakuno"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Here's your pay, good job Reggie and Mika" a man with brown hair and blue eyes said handing over money to two girls.

"Thanks Fuji" Mika said taking her share

"Yah, at least we get paid, I mean when he almost hit those tennis balls at us, I freaked! Did you see how much power it had?" Reggie said

"Yah I know" Mika replied while nodding

"Good thing I have good reflexes" Reggie said as she sighed. Fuji and Mika just laughed.

"Oi! What about me? My pay?" a boy said while walking over to them

"Ah, Kintarou, it's here don't worry" Fuji said as he wore his usual smile and handed him some money.

"He's part of this too?" Mika asked. Fuji nodded anfd said "well I had to make Ryoma jealous some how"

"Couldn't you do that yourself?" Reggie asked

"I wouldn't be able to take the pictures then"

"So those you gave Ryoma…" Reggie said sounding a little shocked

"Were only copies" Fuji said grinning

"But how I mean you didn't have time"

"I have my ways" Fuji said as he grinned some more and opened his eyes. "Well Ja! It's getting late"

"Ja" all three of them said as they watched Fuji run to the direction of his house and disappear from sight.

"Remind me to never mess with him" Kintarou asked as he looked at the 2 girls who just nodded.

* * *

**END **

**Kataiookami here!**

**I can't believe I actually ended this story tear. Well I hope you guys enjoyed 'Surprise Ryoma' Thanks for all the support. And please review I'm expecting more reviews than before! So those of you who have been reading and not reviewing please take time to review! Please excuse the wrong grammar or the typos I wanted to make this a surprise for my editor. Till next time!**

**Ja!**

**PS: The duet that Momo and Ryoma sang is called **_**'Flying Bicycle' **_**and the other song that Mika sang was from Digimon 2 (sung by wormmon) and is called '**_**The Future you dreamed of, I dreamed of' **_**I'll be putting up the jap lyrics on my profile. **


End file.
